


The Maiden with Eyes of Blue

by Angel_of_Roses1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Canon Rewrite, Childhood Friends, Duel Monsters, Duelling, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kaiba Corporation (Yu-Gi-Oh), Kaiba Seto Being Kaiba Seto, Long-Term Relationship(s), Past Child Abuse, Possessive Kaiba Seto, Protective Kaiba Seto, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Romance, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, Sex, Shadow Realm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Roses1/pseuds/Angel_of_Roses1
Summary: A foreigner from a distant land is swept into a whirlwind of adventure involving mystical items, a card game, and a variety of interesting, sometimes, dangerous people.
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto & Kisara, Kaiba Seto & Original Character(s)





	1. The Maiden with Eyes of Blue

Meet Muto Yugi and his best buds Katsuya Jōnouchi, Hiroto Honda and Mazaki Anzu. They share a love for the newest game that's sweeping the nation: Duel Monsters!

Duel Monsters is a card-battling game in which players put different mystical creatures against one another in creative and strategic duels. Packed with awesome monsters and mighty spell cards, Yugi and his friends are totally obsessed with the game.

But there's more to this card game than meets the eye.

Legend has it five thousand years ago, ancient Egyptian Pharaohs used to play a magical game very similar to Duel Monsters. This ancient game involved magical ceremonies, which were used to foresee the future and ultimately decide one's destiny. 

They called it the Shadow Games. 

Since the game used so many magical spells and ferocious creatures, it wasn't long before the game got out of hand and threatened to destroy the world. Fortunately, a brave Pharaoh stepped in and averted this cataclysm.

Now, in present times, the game has been revived in the form of playing cards.

Meanwhile, Yugi's grandfather gives him an old Egyptian puzzle that no one can solve, but when Yugi finally pieces the puzzle together, his life is forever changed. The puzzle instills Yugi with an ancient spirit, and the two work together to form a stronger, more confident duelist.

Soon after, Amaranth 'Amara' Salvatore, a seventeen-year-old transfer student, has made her move from the comforts of her home in America to live with her mother in Japan. She's reunited with a boy from her childhood that has a flair for blue-eyed dragons, and quick to befriend Yugi and his group.

Just as things seem to settle down for Amara, the mysterious creator of the Duel Monsters card game, Pegasus J. Crawford, kidnaps Yugi's grandfather, and Yugi is drawn into a Duel Monsters competition that Pegasus arranged.

Now Yugi must duel his way through a tournament and defeat Pegasus in order to save his grandfather.


	2. Epigraph

_There's an old story my mother once told me about a magical connection between two people destined to be soul mates, called 'the red string of fate'._ _The two people connected by the red thread will be lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances._

_This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never will it break._

_I've never given much thought to my mother's old story, but in the years of my childhood following my meeting with a certain blue-eyed boy, I suppose I've plenty of reason to start. I know had I never attended that party hosted by my father's friend, my life in later years would have never been filled with such adventure–as crazy as some of those adventures are._

_That party brought me to my destiny–as cheesy as that may sound. It brought me to Seto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Welcome back to an old fanfic of mine–The Maiden with Eyes of Blue. I had this up years ago only to take it down for personal reasons. For those familiar with this story, this is a Seto Kaiba x OC/Kisara fanfiction. 
> 
> My OC is the reincarnation of Kisara, explaining the Seto Kaiba x OC/Kisara tag.
> 
> Though this follows Yu-Gi-Oh, I am making changes and adding elements not otherwise seen. Just so you know you've been warned ahead of time; so please don't bombard me with messages saying such and such doesn't exist, it exists because I wish for it to. End of story.


End file.
